


DIGIMON DIGITAL CELLS AT WORK

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Dragon Ball, はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Redeemed Villain, Revenge, Villains to Heroes, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TK GETS SENT TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER SCRAPING HIS KNEE AND HE DOES NOT LIKE IT ONCE THERE HE SOMEHOW IS ABLE TO HEAR THEM TALKING AND VICE VERSA THISCASUSES HIM TO SWITCH BODIES WITH WHITE BLOOD CELL U-1146
Relationships: Red Blood Cell AE3803/White Blood Cell U-1146 (Hataraku Saibou), Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. RUSHED

TK'S P.O.V.

I WAS IN MY ROOM WATCHING ANIME VIDEOS ON MY PHONE WHEN I HEARD MY MOM CALLING ME DOWN OK MOM COMING"  
ISAID PUTTING DOWNVMY PHONE RUNNING DOWN THE STEPS GRABBING MY MAC& CHEESE AND RUNNING BACK UP STAIRS TO MY ROOM BUT THEN FORE SOME REASON I STARTED TO FEEL WOOZY SO I FAINTED A FEW MINUTES LATER MY BROTHER CAME TO CHECK UP ON ME MATT'S P.O.V. HEY TK YOU READY FOR..." I LET OUT GASP OF HORROR WHEN I SAW HIM LYING ON THE STEPS

I RAN OVER TO HIM PICKING HIM UP IN MY ARMS AND RAN THE REST OF THE WAY UP TO HIS ROOM LAYING HIM DOWN ON HIS BED


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N BOTH CANCER CELLS DON'T RETURN UNTIL LATER

TAKERU TAKERU WAKE UP"  
I SHOUTED SHAKING HIM TO WAKE HIM

BUT TO NO AVAIL  
NOW CALM DOWN MATT YOU'RE BROTHER JUST NEEDS HIS SLEEP THE HEAD NURSE SAID  
YOU BETTER DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE HIM BETTER"  
I SAID LETTING GO OF HER

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DEDICATED TO Akira Ishida  
> THE VOICE OF CANCER CELL  
> ALSO UNLIKE THE SHOW CANCER CELL MIGHT GET REDEEMED AND BULMA AND CHI-CHI DIE LATER ON ALONG WITH NK CELL


End file.
